Pirates of the Twilight
by themutesiren
Summary: When Bella get's kidnapped by bloodthirsty that way too pirates, Edward will do anything to save her. Even join forces with the notorious Captian Jake Sparrow!
1. Meet Edward

**Hello, it's been along time, hasn't it? Well, as I promised, here is the first chapter of the story I was supposed to write. The reason I redid it was that I really didn't know where the story was going. Sorry about that. If you want to know some of what happened, just pm me.**

**I've written another story. Yay! But, only nine people are reading it, and two people have reviewed. My friend and my beta reader for that story. ******** It's my baby and I want people to read it, even though it's a Legend of Zelda fanfic. Yes, I am a gamer girl. This happened because all my friends in elementary school where white guys that played Pokémon. That story is my baby, and me and my friend are the main characters! Whoop!! Signing out!**

It was an eerie day at sea, the waves lapped lazily against the ship as a thick fog suffocated the air. The only noise to be heard besides the rocking of the ship and the whispering wind was a small female voice.

"Drink up me hearties yo ho…"

She loved pirates. Her father, Governor Swan, did not. Singing or talking about pirates was a way to get back at her father for making her move from England to Port Forks. She would miss houses and her friends.

The small girl held back her tears and started to sing louder.

"We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot…"

Wouldn't it be nice, just to do something because you wanted to? Let the current of Life take you where you want to go? But, alas, no. She was anchored to the life of a lady, in an ocean fo gossip and parties. Sure, the names and faces changed, but it was all the same. If she could just be free…

"Drink up me hearties yo ho…" A small tear escaped the dam that she had so far built up. No, don't cry, think of pirates and plundering…

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack, drink up…"

A hand touched her shoulder.

"Ah!" She turned around, a scream building up in her lungs. It was just Mr. Black.

"Quiet missy," The superstitious sailor liked around the fog, trying to find something that wasn't there. "Cursed pirates sail these waters. You don't want to bring them down on us, now do ya?"

"Mister Black that will do." Lieutenant Newton was now behind them, her father close behind.

Mr. Black turned to face Newton and pointed an accusatory finger at the girl.

"She was singing about pirates. Bad luck to be singing about pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog, mark my words."

"Consider them marked." The blonde captain said in an off-handed tone. He didn't really care what the sailor said. Everyone thought he was crazy.

"On your way."

"Aye Lieutenant." With that, Mr. Black waked away to do other work. "It's bad luck to have a woman on board too." He took a swig from his canteen. "Even if she's a miniature one."

"I think that it would be exciting to meet a pirate." She spoke up in defense.

"Think again, Miss Bella Swan." Mike looked down at her. "Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them." He waked up to the railing beside her. "I intend that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves." He took a look at her from the side. "A short drop and sudden stop."

Bella turned around to Mr. Black, looking for an explanation to Newton's words. Mr. Black grabbed his color and pulled it up, hanging his head to the side. She still didn't get it. He stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth. The scene would have been comical if it wasn't one of death.

Bella gasped and looked back up at Newton. Governor Swan spoke up. "Lieutenant Newton, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have upon my daughter."

"My apologies, Governor Swan." Newton turned and left.

"Actually, I find it fascination." Bella turned to her father.

"Yes." H nodded. "That's why it concerns me."

Bella turned back to the railing of the ship, trying to find something to entertain her. She couldn't sing and she couldn't see anything in the fog.

A strong gust of wind blew some of the fog away from her left. She looked down at the blue ocean to see something, a parasol, drifting lazily past the ship. The waves made the parasol twirl in the wind. She followed it along the rail, determined to watch it disappear in the fog.

When it did, she turned back to look at the front of the ship. There was a boy lying on a plank of wood. She ran around the ship shouting,

"Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"

All the crew ran to the railing and looked down.

"Man overboard!" Newton shouted. "Man the ropes! Fetch us a hook! Haul him aboard!"

She watched as they lifted the boy out of the water and laid him on the deak.

"He's still breathing."Newton said to the small crowd that was gathering around the body.

Mr. Black, who was hanging off the cargo net looked out, dumstrucked.

"Mary, Mother of God…" He pointed to the left of the ship. Bella and most of the crew turned to see the remains of a grand ship.

Flames licked the wood, turning it from a rich brown to a sickly black.

"What happened?" The Governor asked as he watched the ship burn.

"It's the powder magazine." Newton answered. "Merchant vessels run heavily armed."

"A lot of good it did them." Mr. Black spat. Most of the crew looked at him. "Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it, Pirates."

"Pirates!?" Governor Swan scoffed."There's no proof of that. It was probably an accident."

"Rouse the captain immediately." Newton started to bark orders. "Heave to and take sail. Launch the boats." The crew scuttled around.

Governor Swan leaned towards his daughter.

"Isabella, I want you to accompany the boy. He'll be in your charge." The girl nodded and kneeled next to the boy. Mr. Black came to her with a pair of wool blankets. "Here, best keep him warm."

Bella took the blanket, wrapped them around the boy, and thanked Mr. Black.

Bella looked at boy again. His skin was pale and his face was angular. He had a very boyish look to him, and tousled bronze hair plastered his face. She moved her hand to brush his hair from his face when his hand shot up and grabbed her rist. Startled emerald eyes meet her brown ones.

"It's okay." Bella whispered. "My name is Isabella Swan. What's yours?"

The boy took in deep lungfulls of air.

"Edward Mason."

"I'm watching over you, Edward." Edward looked at her one last time, then went unconscious.

Something on his neck flickered. It was a gold chain. Bella pulled it up for further inspection. It was a gold medallion, with intricate designs and a grinning skull in the middle. His clothes looked like those of a commoner, he couldn't have bought it. Then he must be a…

"You're a pirate!"

Footsteps came from behind her.

"Has he said anything?" Newton asked.

Bella quickly pulled the chair of his neck and hid it behind her back, remembering what Newton had said about pirates and hangings.

"His name's Edward Mason. That's all I found out."

"Take him below." Newton walked away as two sailors hoisted Edward up and took him below deak. She was about to follow when something caught her eye.

It was a pure black ship. Ripped sails hung from the mast. The fog swirled around the ship, creating a grey cloak, hiding the ship from most people's view. Bella looked at the coin, then looked up again.

The ship was gone.


	2. Author's note 1

Hey guys, it's been what, a couple of years, right? Well, I was going to discontinue this story, but after seeing people put in on their favorites even after its been on the site for a few years has motivated me, so I will write the next chapter when I can, which might not be for a couple of weeks, but it will be done. Sorry if anyone got excited and thougt it was a new chapter.

-Tsuki no Waltz(waltz of the moon)


	3. A Sword and a Dress

As I promised, the next chapter is up! Enjoy!-Tsuki no Waltz

**Bella woke up with a start, the dream still fresh in her mind. It seemed that she was having this dream lately, ever since the day of the anniversary of her crossing from England. The day she met Edward… And the coin.**

**It seemed so silly to her now to think that Edward was a pirate. She had felt bad for hiding it, remembering how Edward had fussed over it when he found it missing.**

"**My father gave it to me, just before he headed of to port, it's all I have left of him." the sad boy told her day after day.**

**Bella felt a warm blush creep up her cheeks. Even though she believed his story, she hadn't returned it to him because of . She had seen the hatred in his eyes whenever he told her about pirates, and knew that he would execute Edward if he found the coin in his possession. And there was the ship to worry about, the ghost ship no one else had seen.**

**The lady got up and opened one of the bedside table drawers to reveal a false bottom, and inside the coin. A thick layer of dust clung to the wood, showing that it had not been opened in years. In the middle of the dust was a small object attached to a chain. She rubbed the coin with her thumb to get rid of the dust. The smiling skull looked eerie in the candlelight, causing the girl to shiver. For some reason she decided to put the necklace on, and at that moment her father choose to see her.**

"**Isabella? Are you decent?" the Governor called.**

**Bella rushed to the bed and grabbed her robe. Her words came out franticly as she tucked the necklace into her bosom.**

"**Yes!"**

**Her father strolled into the room, accompanied by her to maids, Jessica and Angela, holding a large box. Jessica went to open the curtains as Angela beckoned Bella behind the screen.**

"**Beautiful day, isn't it?" Her father tried to strike up a conversation. Bella simply nodded in agreement. When that didn't work, her father cleared his throat and tried again.**

"**I have a gift for you." He motioned to the box Jessica was holding. Bella walked up to it and pulled off the top to reveal a beautiful silk gown made of a deep blue with a large silver bow at the hips.**

"**It's beautiful," she muttered as she pulled the dress out to further examine it, seeing how the sparkles in the fabric threw around the light.**

"**May I acquire to the occasion?" She asked. Her father never bought her things at random unless there was some new bachelor come to town to impress.**

"**Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughter?" The governor asked as Bella was yet again ushered behind the screen. She undressed as Jessica brought her under gowns.**

**Charlie cleared his throat.**

"**Well, I was hoping you would wear it to the ceremony."**

"**What ceremony?"**

"**Captain Newton's promotion ceremony."**

"**I knew it."**

"**He fancies you, you know."**

**Bella's gasp for air was misinterpreted as shock.**

"**Bella, are you alright."**

"**It's difficult to breath."**

"**I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."**

"**Well, women in London, must've learned not to breath." The girl choked out.**

**Their conversation was interrupted by a knocking on the door.**

"**Sir? You have a visitor."**

Edward was alone when he had broken the candlestick. It's not like he meant to, it just snapped. He laughed at himself as he hid the broken metal in an umbrella holder. He didn't know his own strength from working in the forge. He hoped Governor Swan didn't take notice to the missing candle when he came.

Just then Edward heard the clop of someone's shoes coming down the stairs and placed his package on the grand piano next to him.

"Ah! Edward, so nice to see you." The Governor called down to him.

"A pleasure sir. I have your order."

"Let me see it."

Edward pulled out a long elegant rapier from the case he had been carrying with him.

"The blade's folded steel, and that's gold inlaid in the handle." The Governor looked over the sword, impressed.

"Impressive, now-"

"Edward!" The Governor war interrupted by the shout of a young woman from upstairs.

Edward looked up and gasped.

There was Bella, looking more beautiful than he had ever seen her. Soft chocolate brown curls hugged her heart-shaped face. A dark blue gown covered her small but feminine form perfectly. She looked like an angel he had originally thought her to be, ten years ago.

"Ms. Swan."

Bella ran down the rest of the steps and came to a stop in front of him.

"I had a dream about you last night."

Shock crossed Edward and the Governors face.

"A dream about me?"

"Isabella, that's quite inappropriate."

"About the day we met, remember?"

"How could I forget, Ms. Swan?"

She smirked. "And how many times must I ask you to call me Bella?"

"At least once more, Ms. Swan."

"See Isabella," the Governor said, interrupting the couples' playful banter. "At least the boy has a scene of propriety."

Bella frowned at this, then curtsied to Edward before leaving the room.

Softer than she could possibly hear Edward muttered,

"Good-bye, Bella."


End file.
